Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life transcript
Prologue: The storybook intro (flashback sequences) Donkey: Narrating Once upon a time, Shrek and I rescued Fiona from the highest castle tower, but Lord Farquaad was tryin' to trick Fiona into marryin' him so that he can become the king of Duloc, then my beautiful wife, Dragon ate him up." Lord Farquaad: "I am king, I will have orders, I will have perfection, I will have-" Shrek: Whistle Dragon shows up and eats Lord Farquaad up. Lord Farquaad: AAAAAAAAAAAH! Lord Farquaad is now eaten by dragon. Donkey: Narrating He was later deceased and returned as a ghost figure, but me, (to Shrek) you and Fiona defeated him fair and square." Lord Farquaad's Ghost Figure: "Oh no, not again, AAAAAAH!" Shrek: "We've got a loaded dragon here," Fiona: "And we're not afraid to use it." Lord Farquaad's Ghost Figure: "Oh, it was just a joke, stay away from me." Donkey: "Fire!" Dragon breathes out a great big fireball at Lord Farquaad's Ghost Figure. Lord Farquaad's Ghost Figure: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lord Farquaad is no more. Puss: Narrating "Then I came along, and we all defeated the Fairy Godmother." Fairy Godmother: "l told you, ogres don't live happily ever after!" Blast! King Harold: "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Queen Lillian: "Harold!" Fiona: "Shrek!" Puss: Narrating King Harold was turned back into the Frog King, then eventually, the Frog King became terribly ill and passed away from natural causes. Frog King Harold: "Your love for Shrek has taught me so much." Puss: Narrating then we found the new king of Far, Far Away named Artie PenDragon, then defeated Prince Charming." Prince Charming: "Mummy?" Prince Charming is now defeated and no more. Puss: Narrating "We got rid of Rumpelstiltskin." Rumpelstiltskin: "Nobody's smart but me." Puss: Narrating and Shrek and Fiona had 3 little ogre triplets named Fergus, Farkle and Felicia. Donkey: Narrating And they lived cheerfully ever after. Shrek: "Quite impressive." Fiona: "Wow, you guys, that's a super good story you just told." Shrek: "And we like how you put Fergus, Farkle and Felicia in it." On Door Shrek: "Now who could that be?" Shrek opens the door and sees the Page standing right outside. Page: Throat Page: Dearest Shrek and Fiona, you are coordially invited to the dinner meal in honor of my nephew, Artie and my soon to be niece in law, Guinevere, don't forget to arrive on time, love and respect, your dear old mother. Fiona: "Oh my gosh, we've been invited to another dinner meal in honor of my cousin being engaged to my soon to be cousin in law, Guinevere." Shrek: "Oh boy, look at the time, we should all get going." Gingy: "Come on, gang, we don't wanna burn traffic here." Later, everybody's riding Dragon and the Dronkeys to Far, Far Away. DreamWorks Animation Pictures presents: '' ''Shrek Goes Fifth: The Family Life Directed by Mike Mitchell and Walt Dohrn Produced by Gina Shay Music composed by Christophe Beck Edited by Julie Rogers Screenplay written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger Scene 1: Far, Far Away Shrek: "Well, here we are." Fiona: "Let's go, you guys, we can't keep them waiting." Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Fiona, along with Fergus, Farkle and Felicia, walk around inside the Castle of Far-Far Away. Inside the Castle of Far-Far Away Queen Lillian: "Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, it's so wonderful to see all of you again." Fiona: "Well, Mom, it's wonderful to see you again as well too." Queen Lillian: "And I can see my 3 grandkids are growing quite nicely." Puss: "Well, we'd better get to the dining room, we don't wanna miss the big event." Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Fiona, Fergus, Farkle, Felicia and Queen Lillian begin walking around. Fergus: "Oh boy, I can hardly wait to see what types of good food they have there!" Farkle: "Well, you just need to wait and see." Felicia: "I've heard they've got real good seats for all of us here." Donkey: "Don't get carried away, my Dronkeys, you don't wanna spoil your appetite." Coco, Peanut, Debbie, Bananas, Parfait and Eclair agree with him. They all enter the dining room, and they see King Artie and his fiancé, Lady Guinevere there. King Artie: "Shrek, Fiona, Aunt Lillian, guys, you made it just in the nick of time, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Lady Guinevere." Lady Guinevere: "It's nice to meet all of you guys." Queen Lillian: "Well, let's not waste our time standing here, let's set the dining table for our dinner meals." Everybody else sets the dining table with plates, bowls, silverware and napkin rings. Shrek: "There, now we've got everything else prepared." Boomer: "Oh boy, it looks lofely ." Brad: "It kertainly does "." Butch: "Ja." Gingy: "It's gonna be the greatest true family reunion ever in Far-Far Away." Pinocchio: "I bet there's gonna be plenty of candle lights here as well." Later that evening....... Everybody else is sitting down, waiting to be served. Queen Lillian: "So, Artie, tell us about your new career as the king of Far-Far Away." King Artie: "Well, there's taste testing, sitting in the throne room, and having a master's bed." Lady Guinevere: "And when he and I get married, I'm gonna become Queen Guinevere." Mouse # 1: "Now that's an exciting event." Mouse # 2: "I agree to that 1." Mouse # 3: "Let's hope there's plenty of cheese slices for the 3 of us to share." Just then, Cedric comes in with a bunch of waiters, serving the dinner foods to everybody. Cedric: "Deener ees now served for everybody." Cedric puts down their dinner meals right in front of them. Fiona: "Okay, everybody dig in." Donkey: "Don't mind if we do, Fiona." Shrek: (while digging in his usual weed rat stew) "It's so nice to have everybody else here for dinner this evening." Red Riding Hood: "So, Goldilocks, how has your entire day been, lately?" Goldilocks: "Oh, it's been pretty good, Red, things are going real fine by me." Gepetto: "Well, at least there are no arguments at the dinner table this time." Fergus and Farkle: Lightly Fergus: "Oh, excuse me." Felicia: In Response Shrek: "Better out than in, I always say." Later, right after their dinner meal, they are now served the dessert specials. Queen Lillian: "What a lovely evening this is turning out to be." Later that night, everybody else is now asleep in their beds. The very next morning, Shrek, Fiona, Fergus, Farkle, Felicia and the others are getting everything else prepared for King Artie and Lady Guinevere's fancy romantic dance party. Red Riding Hood: "Alright, we've got just about everything else we need to prepare for King Artie and Lady Guinevere's fancy romantic dance party." Goldilocks: "Well, there's the decorations and the streamers." Red Riding Hood's Grandmother: "Then there's the fancy romantic dance music and the fancy romantic dance party food tables." Everybody else begins putting the fancy romantic dance party decorations where they belong. Fiona: "There, now we've got everything else prepared for tonight." Later that night, at King Artie and Lady Guinevere's fancy romantic dance party........ Magic Mirror: "Welcome, everybody, to the night of the fancy romantic dance party of King Artie and Lady Guinevere, so please welcome, the lovely romantic couple." King Artie: "Are you prepared for this, Guinevere?" Lady Guinevere: "I sure am, Artie." Magic Mirror: "And now, let the fancy romantic dance party music begin!" Romantic Dance Music Playing In Background Captain Hook: I like my town, with a little drop of poison King Artie and Lady Guinevere are dancing romantically with 1 another. King Artie: "You know what? I think this is gonna be the most romantic night of our entire lives." Lady Guinevere: "So do I." Meanwhile in Queen Lillian's bedroom, the Magic Mirror is now showing a news report about a terrible danger. Announcer: "We interrupt this program to give you this warning: an evil sorcerer named Lord Bovier has just arrived in the kingdom of Far, Far Away, you must be on the look out." Captain of the Guards: "Stay calm, everybody, I'm pretty sure they can take him down." Lord Bovier: "When the entire kingdom is stone solid, Far, Far Away will be mine for good." Lord Bovier: Laughter Queen Lillian: "Oh my word!" Fiona: "How terrible and horrible!" Shrek: "Alright, enough is enough, we're gonna go out their to track down that Bovier person at once, now who's with me?" Donkey: "I am!" Puss: "So am I!" Meanwhile at the harbor, Shrek is saying goodbye to Fiona, Fergus, Farkle and Felicia while Puss is saying goodbye to Kitty and Donkey is saying goodbye to Dragon, Coco, Peanut, Debbie, Bananas, Parfait and Eclair. Donkey: "Alright, my Dronkeys, you be good for your mother, and, Peanut, no more teasin' your brothers and sisters, please." Peanut nods his head in agreement. Donkey: "That's my good little boy, goodbye, Dronkeys, be strong and brave for your mother." Kitty: "Buena suerte, Puss." Shrek, Donkey and Puss get right on the boat (As seen in Shrek the Third (2007)). Fiona: "Bye, Shrek, good luck stopping that nasty sorcerer in his tracks!" Fergus: "Bye, Dad!" Farkle: "See you later!" Felicia: "Good luck!" King Artie: "And don't forget that Guinevere and I are never gonna break up with 1 another!" Shrek: "Okay, great idea!" The boat leaves for Saunterlot......... The Viking Captain is still steering the wheel of the boat and Shrek, Donkey and Puss are asleep in their cabin bunks. The very next morning......... Shrek: (waking up with Donkey and Puss) "Oh, I can't believe Artie and Guinevere might be getting married to 1 another, I sure hope everybody back at Far, Far Away are preparing everything for them." Donkey: "Well, Shrek, ever since Artie became the new king of Far, Far Away and the Fairy Tale villains turned to the good side, he met Guinevere and the 2 of them fell in love with 1 another." Puss: "Si, but you know romance can be very tricky at times." Back at the Castle of Far, Far Away King Artie: "You know, Guinevere, I was just thinking." Lady Guinevere: "Well? what is it?" King Artie: "You wanna marry me so that we can be the new King and Queen of Far, Far Away?" Lady Guinevere: "Yes, of course I do." Meanwhile, Shrek, Donkey and Puss have finally arrived in Saunterlot. Shrek: "Now according to this map, Lord Bovier's tower is right up north." Donkey: "Okay, right up north, we can't miss that place." Puss: "We'd better hurry and get on over there." Shrek, Donkey and Puss continue walking around in the forest, climbing the mountain peaks, then eventually make it right up north to Lord Bovier's tower. Shrek: "Well, here we are, now follow me, I know where to find him." The 3 travellers enter Lord Bovier's tower. Lord Bovier: "What an unusual surprise having 3 travellers in my tower, what brings you here?" Shrek: "I'll tell you what brings all of us here, we saw the news on the Magic Mirror, you're the 1 who's planning to turn everybody in Far, Far Away into stone statues!" Lord Bovier: "Indeed, my fellow henchman, new plan, it's time we go out there and turn all of Far, Far Away except for Lillian, Artie, Guinevere, Doris, Mabel, Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Rapunzel into stone statues." Balthazar: "You said it, boss." Foakasar: "Then let's go out there and see how it's done." Donkey: "Uh oh, trouble ahead, we'd better get outta here and get back to Far, Far Away!" Puss: "Right, let's go!" Shrek, Donkey and Puss travel on their way back to Far, Far Away. Later, Lord Bovier is turning everybody except for Lillian, Artie, Guinevere, Doris, Mabel, Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Rapunzel into stone statues. Lord Bovier: "Now that you're all stone solid, Far, Far Away will be mine for a very long time." Shrek, Donkey and Puss have just returned to Far, Far Away. Shrek: "Hey, where'd everybody go?" Donkey: "Where is everybody?" Snow White shows up to tell them the serious news. Snow White: "I'm still here, and so are Lillian, Artie, Guinevere, Doris, Rapunzel, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, but things sure have gotten worse ever since you left Far, Far Away." Snow White points out to them that Fiona, Fergus, Farkle, Felicia, Gingy, Pinocchio, the 3 Blind Mice, the 3 Bears, the 3 Pigs, the Wolf, Goldilocks, Red Riding Hood, Red RIding Hood's Grandmother, Mabel, Geppetto, Cedric, the Muffin Man, Cookie, Brogan, Gretched, Dragon and the Dronkeys have been turned into stone statues. Shrek: "Oh my word, Bovier's turned everybody that we know and love into stone statues: Fiona, Fergus, Farkle, Felicia, Gingy, Pinocchio, the 3 Blind Mice, the 3 Bears, the 3 Pigs, the Wolf, Goldilocks, Red Riding Hood, Red Riding Hood's Grandmother, Mabel, Sprinkles, Geppetto, Cedric, the Muffin Man, Cookie, Brogan, Gretched, Dragon-" Donkey: "Even my Dronkeys!" Puss: "Can't there be a source of magic to reverse this powerful curse?" Cinderella: "The only way by reversing the powerful curse is by defeating Lord Bovier." Shrek: "Oh I'm gonna destroy him alright, with a powerful sword and shield." King Artie: "Then you must go on out there and defeat them." Shrek: "Alright, we're gonna crash their evil party, now who's with me?" Donkey: "I'm right with you, Shrek." Puss: "So am I." A talking gorilla named Harambe the Brave shows up right in front of them. Talking Gorilla/Harambe (off screen): "I'm coming with you guys too." Donkey: "Hey, who are you?" Talking Gorilla/Harambe: "I'm Harambe the Brave, and I came to help lead all 3 of you on your mission quest." Shrek: "Oh nice to meet you here, Harambe, you're now part of our mission team." Shrek, Donkey, Puss and Harambe go off to confront Lord Bovier and his henchman. Shrek: "Alright, Bovier, this ends right now!" Harambe: "And you're not getting away with anything at all!" Lord Bovier: "Now I got you right where I want you stone solid." Shrek, Donkey and Puss begin fighting against Lord Bovier, Balthazar and Foakasar. Puss: "Pray for mercy from Puss," Donkey and Harambe: "And all of us!" Lord Bovier: "No, stop, keep those weapons away from us!" Shrek, Donkey, Puss and Harambe kill off Lord Bovier, Balthazar and Foakasar with their powerful weapons, which sends the 3 villains burning up in the volcano. Shrek picks up the silver amulet and has Donkey and Puss gathered around it. Shrek: "I wish everything would not be so dark and gloomy and everybody in Far, Far Away will be back to the way they were before." The magic works and Fiona, Fergus, Farkle, Felicia, Gingy, Pinocchio, the 3 Blind Mice, the 3 Bears, the 3 Pigs, the Wolf, Goldilocks, Red Riding Hood, Red RIding Hood's Grandmother, Geppetto, Mabel, Cedric, the Muffin Man, Cookie, Brogan, Gretched, Dragon and the Dronkeys are back to the way they were before. Fiona: "You did it, Shrek, you saved all of us from the curse, you're brave and heroic!" Donkey: "My dear sweet Dragon and Dronkeys are back to the way they were before!" Gingy: "Oh boy, I'm feeling like a gingerbread man again!" Shrek: "Now let's get to that wedding service." Sprinkles: "Come on, everybody, we don't wanna miss the weddin' service!" Inside the Far, Far Away Cathedral Pinocchio: "Look, you guys, everybody's coming to take their seats." All of the residents of Far-Far Away come right into the church room to take their seats. Butterpants's Father: "Isn't this exciting?" Butterpants: "I can hardly wait." Cinderella: "It's the wedding of Far-Far Away." Rapunzel: "I hope Guinevere shows up real soon." Snow White: "In fact, here she come right now." The camera zooms in on Lady Guinevere, who is entering the main church room, and she goes right up to King Artie at the alter. Brogan is the reverend for the wedding service party. Brogan: "Dear good friends and citizens of Far-Far Away, we're all here today for the marriage of Artie and Guinevere." Queen Lillian: "Oh, doesn't that sound lovely?" Brogan: "Now right before we wed these 2, 1 of them will say a few words about 1 another, Artie, you go 1st." King Artie: "Guinevere, you've always been my 1 true love, I've always loved you more than anything in the kingdom of Far, Far Away." Brogan: "Good, Artie, very good, Guinevere, you're next." Lady Guinevere: "Artie, I've always loved you more than anything in the universe, you'll always be my brave young hero and we'll never divorce 1 another." Brogan: "Good, Guinevere, very good, now do you, Artie, take Guinevere to be your lawful wedded wife?" King Artie: "I do, yes, of course I do." Brogan: "And do you, Guinevere, take Artie to be your lawful wedded husband?" Lady Guinevere: "Yes, I do, of course I do." Brogan: "And from this day forth, I now pronounce you King Artie and Queen Guinevere." King Artie and Lady Guinevere, who is now Queen Guinevere are finally married to 1 another. Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Harambe and others: Wildly Donkey: "Oh boy, they finally married 1 another, they finally married 1 another!" Cookie: "We now have the new king and queen of Far, Far Away!" Gretched: "Now to go back to the castle and present them to our subjects." Back in the castle of Far, Far Away Magic Mirror: "And now, presenting King Artie and Queen Guinevere." King Artie: "Now this is the new king and queen's entire life." Queen Guinevere: "I'm so proud of you, Artie." King Artie: "So am I, Guinevere." Later, everybody's now having a super thrilled party blast outside. [Counting Crows: Accidentally In Love In Background] So she said what's the problem baby Mike Myers what's the problem I don't know Eddie Murphy well maybe I'm in love Cameron Diaz (love) Antonio Banderas think about it every time John Lithgow I think about it Jennifer Saunders can't stop thinking 'bout it Rupert Everett how much longer will it take to cure this John Cleese just to cure it Walt Dohrn cause I can't ignore it Julie Andrews if it's love (love) Justin Timberlake makes me wanna turn around Lily James and face me Cody Cameron but I don't know nothin' 'bout love Christopher Knights come on, come on Aron Warner turn a little faster Chris Miller come on, come on Conrad Vernon the world will follow after Frank Welker come on, come on Gavin Lewis 'cause everybody's after love Aiden Lewandowski so I said I'm a snowball runnin' Scarlett Estevez runnin' down into the spring Ian McShane that's comin' all this love Larry King meltin' under blue skies Regis Philbin beltin' out sunlight Mike Mitchell shimmerin' love Ryan Seacrest well baby John Zorn I surrender Craig Robinson to the strawberry ice cream Jon Hamm never ever Jane Lynch end of all this love Kelly Asbury well I didn't mean to do it Bailee Madison but there's no escapin' your love Estelle Harris these lines of lightning Salma Hayek mean we're never alone Mark Valley never alone Amy Poehler no, no Maya Rudolph come on, come on Amy Sedaris move a little closer Cheri Oteri come on, come on Jim Cummings I wanna hear you whisper Diane Lane come on, come on Ice Cube settle down inside my love Jet Jurgensmeyer come on, come on Laya Hayes jump a little higher Connor Corum come on, come on Lane Styles if you feel a little lighter Tim Curry come on, come on Jack Black we were once upon a time Michael Imperioli in love Will Smith we're accidentally in love Mel Gibson accidentally in love accidentally in love accidentally in love accidentally in love accidentally in love accidentally in love accidentally in love Accidentally I'm in love '' ''I'm in love I'm in love '' ''I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love, accidentally I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love I'm in love '' ''I'm in love accidentally come on, come on spin a little tighter come on, come on and the world's a little brighter come on, come on just get yourself inside her love '' ''I'm in love Fade to a black screen........ A memorial dedication reads: In memoriam: Leslie Carter (1986-2012), Joan Rivers (1933-2014), Jeremy Steig (1942-2016) and the real Harambe (1999-2016). End Production Credits Somebody once told me Directed by Mike Mitchell and Walt Dohrn the world is gonna roll me Produced by Gina Shay I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed Music composed by Christophe Beck she was lookin' kinda dumb Edited by Julie Rogers with her finger and her thumb Screenplay written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger in the shape of an L Voice Cast Members Credits on her forehead Mike Myers as Shrek (voice) well the years start comin' Eddie Murphy as Donkey (voice) and they don't stop comin' Cameron Diaz as Fiona (voice) fed to the rules Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots (voice) and I hit the ground runnin' John Lithgow as Flashback Lord Faarquad/Lord Faarquad's Ghost Figure (voice) didn't make sense Jennifer Saunders as the Flashback Fairy Godmother (voice) not to live for fun Rupert Everett as Flashback Prince Charming (voice) you're brain gets smart John Cleese as Flashback King Harold (voice) but your head gets dumb Walt Dohrn as Flashback Rumpelstiltskin (voice) so much to do Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian (voice) so much to see Justin Timberlake as King Artie (voice) so what's wrong with takin' the backstreets? Lily James as Lady Guinevere/Queen Guinevere (voice) you'll never know if you don't go Cody Cameron as Pinocchio, Boomer, Brad and Butch (voices) you'll never shine if you don't glow Christopher Knights as the 3 Blind Mice (voices) hey now Aron Warner as the Wolf (voice) you're an all star Chris Miller as the Magic Mirror (voice) get your game on Conrad Vernon as Gingy, Cedric and the Muffin Man (voices) go play Frank Welker as Dragon (creature sound effects)' ''hey now'' '''Gavin Lewis as Fergus (voice)' ''you're a rock star'' '''Aiden Lewandowski as Farkle (voice)' ''get the show on'' '''Scarlett Estevez as Felicia (voice)' ''get paid'' '''Ian McShane as Captain Hook (voice)' ''all that glitters is gold'' '''Larry King as Doris (voice)' ''only shootin' stars'' '''Regis Philbin as Mabel (voice)' ''break the mold'' '''Mike Mitchell as Butterpants (voice)' (continued) '''Ryan Seacrest as Butterpants' Father (voice) it's a cool place John Zorn as the Pied Piper (music effects)' ''and you say it gets colder'' '''Craig Robinson as Cookie (voice)' ''you're bundled up now'' '''Jon Hamm as Brogan (voice)' ''wait 'til you get older'' '''Jane Lynch as Gretched (voice)' ''but the meteor men beg to differ'' '''Kelly Asbury as the Page (voice)' ''judgin' by the hole in the satellite picture'' '''Bailee Madison as Red Riding Hood (voice) the ice we skate Estelle Harris as Red Riding Hood's Grandmother (voice) is gettin' pretty thin Salma Hayek as Kitty Softpaws (voice) the water's gettin' warm Mark Valley as the Cyclops (voice) so you might as well swim Amy Poehler as Snow White (voice) my world's on fire Maya Rudolph as Rapunzel (voice)' ''how 'bout yours?'' '''Amy Sedaris as Cinderella (voice) that's the way I like it Cheri Oteri as Sleeping Beauty (voice) and I never get bored Jim Cummings as the Captain of the Guards (voice) hey now Diane Lane as Mama Bear (voice) you're an all star Ice Cube as Papa Bear (voice) get your game on Jet Jurgensmeyer as Baby Bear (voice) go play Laya Hayes as Goldilocks (voice) hey now Connor Corum as Jack (voice) you're a rock star Lane Styles as Jill (voice) get the show on Tim Curry as Lord Bovior (voice) get paid Jack Black as Balthazar (voice) all that glitters is gold Michael Imperioli as Foakasar (voice) only shootin' stars Will Smith as Sprinkles (voice) break the mold Mel Gibson as Harambe the Brave (voice) (Musical Interlude) hey now James Arnold Taylor as additional characters (voices) you're an all star Jennifer Hale as additional characters (voices) get your game on Bill Farmer as additional characters (voices) go play Tress MacNeille as additional characters (voices) hey now Jess Harnell as additional characters (voices) you're a rock star Kath Soucie as additional characters (voices) get the show on Maurice LaMarche as additional characters (voices) ''' ''get paid'' '''Mona Marshall as additional characters (voices) and all that glitters is gold Scott Menville as additional characters (voices) only shootin' stars John Kassir as additional characters (voices) somebody once asked Wally Wingert as additional characters (voices) could I spare some change for gas Nancy Cartwright as additional characters (voices) I need to get myself away from this place Nika Futterman as additional characters (voices) I said yep Kevin Michael Richardson as additional characters (voices) what a concept Candi MIlo as additional characters (voices) I could use a little fuel myself Russi Taylor as additional characters (voices) and we could all use a little change Phil LaMarr as additional characters (voices) well Michael Bell as additional characters (voices) the years start comin' Jeff Bennett as additional characters (voices)'''' and they don't stop comin' Bob Bergen as additonal characters (voices)'''' fed to the rules Jeff Bergman as additional characters (voices) and I hit the ground runnin' Maggie Roswell as additional characters (voices)'''' didn't make sense not to live for fun Grey DeLisle Griffin as additional characters (voices) your brain gets smart April Winchell as additional characters (voices) but your head gets dumb Tress MacNeille as additional characters (voices) so much to do Corey Burton as additional characters voices) so much to see Bret Iwan as additional characters (voices) so what's wrong with takin' the backstreets Hank Azaria as additional characters (voices) you'll never know if you don't go Harry Shearer as additional characters (voices) (go) Sean Bishop as additional characters (voices) you'll never shine if you don't glow hey now you're an all star get your game on go play hey now you're a rock star get the show on get paid and all that glitters is gold only shootin' stars break the mold and all that glitters is gold only shootin' stars break '''''the mold Category:Movie scripts Category:Transcripts